Nice Wrapping
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Divya has a surprise planned for Raj. But what if he isn't the one to unwrap the present?


Nice Wrapping

LunarianPrincess

Summary: Divya has a surprise planned for Raj. But what if he isn't the one to unwrap the present?

Warnings: This is a mature story, it is not useless smut but it is not meant for people who can't see R rated movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Royal Pains, honestly! (cause if I did...you can be sure Evan would be chained to my bed)

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

The early morning light added a pale blue sheen to the white pantsuit that adorned Divya's slim frame. She clenched her hands on the steering wheel and bit her lip. Her blank face betrayed her inner turmoil. She lifted her eyes to the lavish Hampton hotel she had just left. She and Raj had tried to see how physically compatible they were, and though she had eventually fallen asleep in the palatial suite, it had not been in Raj's arms. Aside from making out they hadn't done anything, and even that had been lukewarm. Jill's advice had made her newfound commitment to marry Raj suddenly seem hasty and ill conceived.

Her hands slid into her lap as she remembered the previous night. She had just finished her "staff meeting" with Evan and Hank, where Evan had informed them both that with the check from Eddie R they had resolved all their financial pitfalls for the moment. Her paycheck had been handed to her and she had noticed a slight bonus which made her smile as the wheels turned in her head. She slipped off to go shopping before meeting Raj for dinner. They found themselves in his hotel room, yet he kept stalling. Faxes he had to deal with, ordering champagne, talking again about a prenup. Eventually she just sat next to him and kissed him. Sadly it was the bus stop all over again, lacking passion and becoming awkward. Finally he excused himself to take a shower. Divya sat on the couch while he went to shower, she soon nodded off, not even noticing when Raj came out in his pajamas and covered her with a blanket.

Her eyes dropped to her hands taking in the asymmetrical hem of her new dress. She had gone out and bought new lingerie and a dress in order to "seduce" Raj. Though it was a sad thought that she had to seduce her fiance. She started her car and drove blindly. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the lackluster kisses they had shared last night, and the ridiculous amount she had spent on the lacy underwear that lay beneath the simple black silk sheath dress. Thinking about those lukewarm kisses brought back the memory of another kiss. One not planned for, but with a far better result than she had gotten last night. Her hands tightened as she remembered the day when Ana and her boyfriend had barged into the guest cottage and caused and uproar. Her skin burned where she remembered Evan's hands landing. And her lips tingled with the memory of Evan's lips on hers.

She blinked the tears away and wasn't altogether surprised when she took in the stone facade of the "guest house" that housed the Lawson men. Her hands came up to wipe the tears from under her eyes. She looked at the horizon squinting as the sun was peeking over the tranquil blue waters. Sighing she slipped off her seatbelt and climbed down from the car. She had taken her heels off when she had climbed into the car outside of Raj's hotel, and she didn't want to slip them back on. Walking across the cool grass helped to clear her head and she took a deep breath before opening the french doors and walking into the silent home.

- I O I -

Evan sighed as he rolled over in bed again. The linen sheets lay tangled around his thin legs. His eyes registered the color change in the sky. He flipped onto his back and stared at the rotating blades of the fan above his bed. With each revolution a new picture formed in his mind. First Hank's face at Divya's party when he finally told the truth, the look on Divya's face when he finally came back for the staff meeting, the conversation about his father with Divya, Divya and Raj at Jill's yard sale. And with all the images containing Divya his mind traveled back over his favorite moments between Divya and himself, the moment he found out he was engaged, when he asked if she wanted to marry him, their first "date", their adventure on a fugitive's boat, and finally the kiss between them. The shock of her grabbing his head and pressing her soft lips against his. Then the feeling of her cradled against his chest as his hands cupped her hip and her back. As heat flooded his body he let out a frustrated groan. Shoving the sheets away he scrambled out of bed. The heels of his hands pressed into his eyes before sliding through his hair. Groaning he bent forward quickly and stood back up straight. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway

His eyes flickered to Hank's closed door before he turned and walked towards the kitchen. As he stepped into the living room his ears detected a slight clicking noise. He slowed then took in the shadowed figure opening the kitchen doors.

- I O I -

Divya's breath caught in her throat as she stepped inside the house. Standing in the early morning sunlight that was just beginning to peek through the windows was the object of her thoughts. Standing there in blue cotton boxers, and nothing else, was a sleep mussed Evan. Her heart pounded in her throat and tears jumped to her eyes at the idea that seeing her fiance left her emotionally unaffected, and yet just seeing Evan, the sidekick, the bane of her existence, caused her heart to pound, her palms to moisten, and her stomach to clench. Not to mention the emotions that flew through her, annoyance, embarrassment, anticipation, and hope.

- I O I -

Evan let out a shaky breath as he took in Divya's appearance. She was wearing a clingy short black dress of some slinky soft material that clearly outlined her figure and only covered the upper parts of her thighs. He let his eyes trail down her slim legs to notice that she was barefoot and her toes were painted a pale purple, then back up to where her shoulders were bared by the top of her dress and where her loose hair lay across her back. Then to her face, she was biting her lip, her eyes were wide brimming with tears, and trails of faint black tracked down her cheeks. Seeing evidence of her distress caused Evan's heart to constrict.

"Divs?" his voice came out huskier than he intended and as her eye lids swept down a fresh batch of tears worked their way down her cheeks. He rushed forward to wrap his arms around her. He felt her hands grip his shoulders and her breath shuddered through her. "Divya, are you ok?" her head lifted and Evan stared down into her chocolate colored eyes. He watched as her gaze dropped lower on his face. His heart leapt as she leaned forward to press her soft lips against his. He shuddered as her hands drifted down his back to clutch at his waist. He tilted his head to slant his lips against hers with more force. She made a soft mewling noise that went straight to his groin and he slid his hand from her back to tangle in her soft hair.

He trailed his lips across her cheek to trace her jawline before applying little kisses down her throat to nibble on her collarbone. "Evan" her voice emerged on a sigh and her hands tangled in in his hair, pulling lightly. The slight pressure on his scalp sent shock waves through his body and tightened his body even more. He placed both hands under her hips and lifted relieved when she wrapped her legs around his torso. Her hands slid from his hair to his shoulders as he lifted his lips from the hollow of her throat to kiss her cheek.

Lifting his head he looked down into her eyes again. Shocked at how the chocolate had darkened and how the flush on her skin only made her more sexy. "You sure?" his whisper sounded overlarge in the wide room. His heart almost stopped in the split second silence that followed. But then her hands slid to cup his jaw and she brought her lips to his giving him a sweet kiss before pulling back and whispering "Yes."

He carried her into his bedroom setting her on his bed. He stepped away to pull the curtains across the window noting that the sun was almost completely above the horizon. Turning around his breath caught in his throat as Divya caught the hem of her black dress and slowly began to lift it. Evan watched as her slim thighs were revealed and then a scrap of shimmering deep purple lace that spanned between her hips. The purple lace boyshorts served to enhance the gentle slope of her waist to hip. He followed her trim torso up to wear matching purple lace strained to confine her chest. His hands itched to cover the expensive looking lingerie that covered her luscious skin. He took two steps forward to skim his hands up her hips to cup her back and bring her forward to plunder her lips.

"Mmm. Nice wrapping," he whispered against her lips. Letting his fingertips slide along the corset he brought his hands forward to slide his thumbs across the satin trimmed bust-line.

- I O I -

Evan's husky statement momentarily shook her lustful delirium as she realized exactly why she had bought the purple confection currently encasing her breasts. She recalled staring at the dressing room mirror in the dim light and wondering what Raj would think of the purple lace. She turned to see a different angle and was surprised by the way her curves were amplified by the tight purple bustier. She tried to picture Raj's face when he first saw this new purchase, but the eyes darkened by lust weren't brown, they were clear blue. Her cheeks flamed as she realized she was thinking about Evan while wearing the most revealing lingerie she had ever put on. She ran her hands over the front of the top her sensitive fingers taking in the slick satin ribbons, the delicate stitching and the pebbled lace. She blinked and the scene was gone. Here she was with Evan, wearing lingerie she had intended for Raj. But as she though of it, she realized it was never Raj she intended to see it, it had always been Evan.

With that realization her ardor returned and she grabbed his hands and slid them over her skin to her back, where a row of tiny hooks was all that stood between him and her naked skin. She shivered as his nimble fingers undid the clasps and brushed the skin of her back. As the bustier fell away from her skin the suddenly uncovered flesh was rapidly devoured by Evan's hungry kisses. Divya's back arched as Evan's lips covered her nipple and coaxed a moan out of her with his tongue and teeth.

Divya placed her hand against his chest and pushed back until his head popped up as his knees hit the bed. He fell backwards and his hair and face were briefly illuminated when they passed through a slit of sunlight filtering through the curtains. Seeing his blue eyes sparkled spurned her on. She crawled onto the bed and straddled Evan's waist. Her stomach clenched as she felt a bulge press against her cleft and she kissed him deeply before trailing her lips down his neck and across his chest. He moaned but quickly stopped her pulling her back up to kiss before locking her leg around his hip and flipping them over. She let out a muffled giggle as he did an awkward maneuver before pushing himself up to hover over her. She looped her arms loosely around his neck as he stared down at her. She loved the wonder in his eyes and felt her cheeks heat as she noticed that her lipstick had left smudges on her face.

"I must be dreaming" his whisper was so soft she almost missed it. She reached down to shimmy off her new panties before whispering back to him.

"Then please, Evan, don't wake up yet," the smile on his face was so wide that she giggled again. He jumped up so quick she was worried he was running away but before she could even push herself up to sitting he had shoved off his boxers and climbed back into bed. He kissed her lightly as he settled against her. He felt her stiffen and looked down to notice the hesitation in her eyes. Divya took a deep breath before nodding and burying her head in the crook of Evan's neck. Evan let out a silent groan as he slowly sank into her. There was a moment of intense pressure that brought tears to her eyes, but after that Divya noticed even though it wasn't quite comfortable it wasn't painful either.

"You ok?" Evan's voice was tense and she noticed that he looked a little scared. Giving her bright "everything's ok" smile she closed her eyes again. She heard Evan give a breathless chuckle and this caused her to open her eyes. "You think I don't know what that smile means yet Divya?" another chuckle. This caused her to realize he really was quite concerned about her wellbeing at a moment when reasonably he could be completely unaware.

"Yes Evan, most people don't ask questions they don't want the answers to, you've said that before, but I am quite alright, it was just a moment of discomfort" she was distractedly noticed that he had started a slow even rhythm that somehow had her temperature rising and her fingers clutching convulsively at his shoulders.

"Moment of discomfort," the disbelief in his voice made her smile as her eyes slipped shut so she could focus on the new sensations of him sliding deep within her. She began to lift her hips to follow him as he withdrew and when he slid almost completely out of her she whimpered before giving a helpless moan as he slid in faster and deeper. The pace increased and she felt Evan grip the sheets tighter as he searched for even more leverage to sink himself into her.

Divya's breath was coming quickly, each exhalation carrying a different vocalizations, gasps, moans, whimpers, pleas, and of course his name. Over and over again she said his name as she felt her body tense and finally it became to much and she bit Evan's shoulder to muffle a scream as her pelvic muscles spasmed, milking Evan's cock as she came. Evan's release came as her teeth delicately marked his shoulder. His head came down to be pillowed between her breasts and her hands came up to play in his springy curls as they caught their breath.

The sun had just begun to come through the curtains in earnest when Evan lifted himself and stared down at Divya. Her upturned eyes were lazy and her smile beatific as she gazed up at him adoringly. Though there were a million questions and problems running through his head he contented himself to lean down kiss her lips and ask her to stay.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Please read and review! Let me know if I should leave this as a one shot or if you think I should continue. -LP


End file.
